


*⋆ 𝓈𝓉𝒶𝓉𝓊𝑒𝓈 ⋆*

by TwinIvoryElephants



Category: The Boy Who Could Fly (1986)
Genre: AMV, Fanvid, Hip Hop, Soundcloud Rap (??), Video Edit, fan video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinIvoryElephants/pseuds/TwinIvoryElephants
Summary: Yet another fan video featuring Milly and Eric!
Relationships: Eric Gibb/Milly Michaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	*⋆ 𝓈𝓉𝒶𝓉𝓊𝑒𝓈 ⋆*

**Author's Note:**

> I heard this song today and thought it was catchy! Since I've still got this movie on the brain, here's what came of it! I think I'm slowly (very slowly) improving my video editing skills!


End file.
